Lion-O
Lion-O is the main protagonist in the ThunderCats cartoon series. He is the hereditary "Lord of the ThunderCats", a title that he inherited form his father and previous Lord of the ThunderCats, Claudus. Lion-O was a mere boy of twelve years when he was forced to flee his home planet of Thundera and leave everything behind. As the imminent destruction of Thundera drew near, Jaga the wise gathered all the ThunderCats including Lion-O and they escaped the planet in the Royal Flagship just moments before Thundera exploded. On board the ship, Jaga teaches Lion-O all about the "Code of Thundera" as well as the legendary Sword of Omens and the Eye of Thundera contained within it. During the flagship's long journey to Third Earth, Jaga instructs all the ThunderCats to enter into the Suspension Capsules to slow down their aging process. However, some fault with Lion-O's Suspension Capsule results in his aging not being slowed down substantially and by the time the flagship reaches Third Earth, Lion-O had physically grown into an adult. Having missed the entire growing process of going from childhood to adulthood, Lion-O slowly obtains knowledge and wisdom from the other ThunderCats and his allies and friends during the course of the ThunderCats' adventures. Strengths Lion-O is physically very strong, almost as strong as Panthro. He is capable of lifting and moving heavy objects like rocks and machinery. Like all the other ThunderCats, Lion-O also possesses great agility which he uses to his advantage in battles. Apart from his physical attributes, Lion-O is also very brave and virtuous. He is ready to face any danger when defending his friends and allies. Weaknesses Lion-O's lack of maturity is his biggest weakness. Due to his still child-like mind, Lion-O can be impetuous at times and often acts in haste and anger without properly thinking about the consequences. Also his curiosity often makes him end up in trouble. Like all ThunderCats, Thundrainium has a severely weakening effect on Lion-O as well. Weapons and Equipment Lion-O carries with him the legendary Sword of Omens which contains the Eye of Thundera, the source of the ThunderCats' powers. With his sword, Lion-O is able to counter almost any weapon that his enemies may attack him with. The sword also allows Lion-O to summon his friends as well as give him "Sight Beyond Sight" and warn him if any of his friends are in danger. Lion-O also owns the Claw Shield which he carries on his waist. This gauntlet is extremely strong and capable of blocking any sort of enemy fire. The Claw Shield also shoots out Claw Lines which help Lion-O to climb over obstacles. The young lord is also a substantially good driver and often can be seen driving the ThunderTank. Appearances Lion-O is the only character to have appeared in all 130 episodes of ThunderCats. Even though in some episodes he was not the main focus of the story, he nevertheless was always present. Quotes * "Remember Jaga saying, "It's wise to save your money, and to spend it carefully, but greed can destroy you". *''"You made a mistake, but mistakes can be valuable if you learn from them".'' Category:ThunderCats (1980s) Characters